Comme chien et chat
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel( jeune chat) cherche du travail. Il postule dans l'entreprise de Sebastian( un chien). Dans ce monde, il y a deux races, les humains avec des oreilles de chats et une queue et à l'inverse les chiens. Ciel déteste les chiens mais dès l'entretien Sebastian se montre très tactile avec lui. Sebastian lui avoue avoir des vues sur lui, mais Ciel est hétérosexuel.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian, patron d'une entreprise de lingerie féminine commençait sa journée comme d'habitude.

Il se levait, prenait une douche, son café matinal et partait travailler.

On lui disait souvent que c'était un curieux domaine pour un homme pas intéressé par les femmes et encore moins hétérosexuel.

Mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait et n'hésiter d'ailleurs pas à engager autant de femmes que d'hommes même s'il engageait beaucoup plus de femmes que d'hommes.

Il devait rencontrer un autre candidat aujourd'hui.

Le candidat en question était Ciel Phantomhive, débutant dans la vie active et cherchant son premier emploi.

Il ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à la lingerie féminine en général et était encore moins sorti avec une femme à ses 23 ans.

Non pas parce qu'il était homosexuel mais sa grande timidité avait toujours été un frein à rencontrer une femme qui pourrait lui plaire.

Pourtant Ciel voulait comme beaucoup de gens se marié avec une gentille fille et fonder une famille avec elle.

Mais à ce jour, il voulait gagner sa vie.

Il rentra donc dans l'entreprise et alla vers l'accueil.

Un jeune homme blond de son âge lui demanda :

-Vous êtes là pour un entretien ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 11h00. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive.

-Je vais prévenir le patron. Tu es plutôt mignon. Tu serais bien son genre. Je te préviens, le patron est du genre rentre dedans dans ses questions. Ne sois pas choqué, s'il te demande des choses personnelles.

-C'est légal ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suppose que non. Mais il est direct et il nous traite bien sans compter les primes de fin d'année, répondit Alois.

-Je vois. Je vais attendre.

-Je m'appelle Alois. Tu es célibataire ?

-Je suis hétéro, désolé.

Ciel attendait sur une chaise.

Tout ce qu'il avait entendu lui posait question. A quoi fallait-il s'attendre de ce patron et quel genre de personnage était-il ?

Puis il croisa le regard d'une jeune femme de son âge.

La jeune femme était blonde aux yeux verts.

Elle lui souriait en passant devant lui.

-Elle est belle, pensa Ciel.

Puis il vit le fameux patron.

Il était brun, avait un regard fixe sur Ciel. Il était plus vieux que Ciel.

Ciel se demanda quel âge il avait.

Mais Ciel remarqua que Sebastian était surtout un chien.

Dans ce monde, il y avait deux types de « races ».

Des humains avec des oreilles de chat et une queue ainsi que des chiens avec des oreilles de chien et une queue correspondante.

Ciel était un chat, il avait des oreilles noires et une queue noire.

Il avait déjà été victime de moquerie ou de discrimination dans sa vie.

Il se méfiait donc de tous les chiens.

Sebastian s'approchant, Ciel se leva et s'inclina.

-Je suis Ciel Phantomhive. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Pas besoin de vous incliner. Venez dans mon bureau.

Ciel suivit Sebastian dans son bureau.

Ciel hésitait à s'asseoir.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ciel s'assit et Sebastian commenca à poser ses questions.

Il regardait le cv et de Ciel et demanda :

-Vous avez déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec une femme ?

Ciel fut étonné de la question.

-Pardon ?

-La question est peu orthodoxe, je sais.

-C'est une question étrange pour une entretien … répondit Ciel.

-C'est une entreprise de lingerie féminine. Nous vendons et travaillons sur des produits qui doivent plaire autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes.

-Et en quoi savoir le fait que j'ai eu des relations a un rapport avec cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes un homme, je veux donc savoir si vous avez de l'expérience. Les gens vont acheter des choses sexy ou qui les excitent un minimum.

-Je ne souhaite pas répondre.

-Je pense que vous n'avez aucune expérience, mais cela ne me pose pas de problème, répondit Sebastian.

-Même si je n'ai jamais eu personne, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, ni le poste.

-C'est vrai, je voulais juste vous poser la question, j'avoue. Je voulais voir votre réaction et vous êtes mignon.

Ciel n'en revenait pas, les propos d'Alois (un chat comme lui aussi) étaient bien vrais.

Sebastian le draguait ouvertement.

Puis il continua des questions plus « normales » pour un entretien.

Au bout de 30 minutes, Sebastian dit :

-Bien je vous prends à l'essai mais je pense que je vous garderai.

Ciel voulait clarifier les choses.

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'engagiez juste parce que je vous plais. Je suis hétéro, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux que vous me preniez pour mes compétences.

-Vous me plaisez certes, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne prends personne pour ce motif. Ma foi, si vous n'avez jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec une femme, vous n'avez pas encore de mesure de comparaison avec un homme. De plus, avec quelle certitude pouvez-vous affirmer d'être hétéro sans avoir essayé avant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec un homme. Je veux me marier avec une fille et avoir une grande maison. J'aurais pleins de bébés chat avec elle et on finira notre vie ensemble.

Sebastian regarda Ciel et lui répondit :

-Vous êtes idéaliste vous. Vous avez quelque chose contre les chiens ?

-Non mais je ne les aime pas vraiment. Ils m'ont souvent rejeté, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. J'aime beaucoup les chats et les autres chiens. Vous êtes vraiment un chat mignon.

Puis Sebastian se leva et s'approcha de Ciel.

-C'est déplacé de dire ce genre de chose.

-Vraiment ? Vous trouvez ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il remarqua la queue de Ciel, qui s'agitait.

Il décida de la toucher.

Ciel n'était évidemment pas à l'aise avec ce nouveau patron, trop tactile.

-Vous pourriez ne pas la toucher ?

-Elle est douce.

Puis Sebastian toucha les oreilles de Ciel, pas plus à l'aise.

-Vous pourriez éviter de me toucher sans mon accord ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela vous pose souci ?

-Oui largement. Je n'aime pas que des inconnus me touchent.

-Je suis votre patron désormais. Vous commencez demain.

Puis il enleva les mains des oreilles de chat.

Ciel s'empressa de se lever et de remercier son nouveau patron.

-Merci de me donner ma chance. Mais je vous demanderai de ne plus me toucher à l'avenir. Sans vous manquez de respect, vous ne m'intéressez pas. Je tiens à ce que cela soit clair.

-Je ne vous toucherai plus. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner. Vous me plaisez vraiment et je suis sérieux. Je ne touche pas aux employés d'habitude, répondit Sebastian.

-Votre employé à l'accueil a dit des choses sur vous intéressantes. Vous faites du rentre dedans à tout le monde. Aux hommes, du moins, je suppose.

-Je ne l'ai jamais touché. De plus, il a des vues sur un autre employés dont il a du mal à attirer l'attention. Je serai rentre dedans avec vous uniquement. Me rejetez-vous parce que je suis un chien ou un homme ? demanda Sebastian.

-Les deux.

-Je comprends alors je serai patient avec vous. Demain, Claude l'employé vous expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir. Mais si vous rencontrez des difficultés dans votre travail ou avez envie de me voir simplement, mon bureau est ouvert pour tout le monde et spécialement vous.

-Je me débrouillerai sans problème.

Puis Ciel s'en alla, content dans un sens d'avoir un travail mais peu rassuré de son nouveau patron.

Sebastian quant à lui avait eu un véritable coup de foudre sur Ciel.

Quand il l'avait vu, il avait ressenti que son cœur battait plus vite et c'est comme s'il le connaissait déjà.

-Je vais devoir y aller lentement, mais tu vas succomber, Ciel. Je t'attendrais le temps que tu te rendes compte que tu veux de moi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le premier jour de travail de Ciel.

Son patron, Sebastian, ne lui donnait plus confiance que la veille à l'entretien d'embauche.

Il espérait avoir été clair avec lui et qu'il n'agisse pas comme la veille.

Il était devant la porte de l'entreprise et hésitait à rentrer.

-Je peux décider de ne pas rentrer mais ce n'est pas poli. En plus, les employés n'avaient pas l'air perturbés par le comportement de leur patron. Je dois rentrer mais je n'ose pas.

Claude un autre employé, que Ciel ne connaissait pas encore lui demanda :

-Tu devrais rentrer, si tu es en retard dès ton premier jour, tu ne feras pas bonne impression.

-Je suis désolé, comment vous savez que c'est mon premier jour ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis Claude, je vais t'aider et te former un peu. Je suis dans l'entreprise depuis 5 ans. Le patron a dû te paraitre un peu étrange, non ?

-Oui il touche tous ses employés de cette manière ? demanda Ciel.

-Non il n'en jamais touché un seul. Même pas moi, il est très compréhensif et tu peux lui parler de tes problèmes.

-Comment vous m'avez reconnu ? demanda Ciel.

-Il a dit que tu étais un charmant jeune homme avec des oreilles très mignonnes et une queue agitée. La description correspond assez bien, je dois dire.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu dragué des employés devant vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non jamais. Il doit être sérieux, s'il le fait avec toi. On rentre ?

-Oui.

Puis ils rentrèrent et il tomba nez à nez avec Sebastian.

Il n'hésita pas à venir vers lui et le serrer fortement.

-Vous aviez dit que vous ne me toucherez plus. Vous avez menti.

\- Je n'y peux rien, tu es si mignon avec tes oreilles et ta queue. Je ne résiste pas, dit Sebastian.

-Attention, patron, il pourrait porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel !

\- Non puisque je suis sérieux, Ciel. Tu m'intéresses beaucoup et je compte te le montrer tous les jours.

-Non pas question. Je porterai plainte pour harcèlement si vous continuez, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne t'ai pas faite d'avances sexuelles, je suis juste tactile.

-Patron, c'est déplacé même si vous êtes sérieux. Vous pouvez le laisser pour qu'il puisse travailler ? demanda Claude.

Puis Alois vint à la rencontre de Claude.

-Bonjour Claude.

-Bonjour Alois.

Alois avait des vues sur Claude mais n'osait pas se lancer.

Claude n'osait pas non plus se lancer.

Ils en restaient donc à des dialogues banals.

Sebastian lâcha Ciel.

-Tu t'habitueras vite, mais si tu rencontres des difficultés, viens me voir.

-Pas question !

Claude expliqua donc le fonctionnement de l'entreprise à Ciel.

-Tu as compris ? demanda Claude.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout bien faire du premier coup.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on apprend de cette manière. Ne t'en fait pas.

Ciel se familiarisait donc avec son nouveau travail et vint la pause de la matinée.

Il prenait un café quand il revu une tête connue.

C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait vu passer devant lui quand il passait l'entretien.

-Tu es un nouvel employé ? Enchanté, je suis Elisabeth.

Le sourire d'Elisabeth le fit craquer.

Ciel était tombé sous le charme de cette inconnue dont il connaissait à présent le prénom.

-Ciel. J'ai commencé ce matin.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda Elisabeth.

-23 ans.

-Comme moi et tu es un chat aussi.

Elisabeth abordait des oreilles blanches ainsi qu'une queue assortie.

-Oui tu n'as pas de souci ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout. Les gens ici sont très ouverts, à commencer par le patron.

-Il est un peu bizarre non ?

-Oui mais il nous traite bien. Il est un peu particulier et peu conventionnel, répondit Elisabeth.

Et quand on parlait du loup, voilà qu'il fit son apparition.

-Ciel, tu t'en sors ? On prend une pause entre collègue ?

-Oui patron, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

Cela n'enchantait pas Ciel, qui voulait être en tête à tête avec Elisabeth.

Sebastian prit donc un café et avait compris que Ciel était intéressé par Elisabeth.

Il décida donc de le déranger volontairement.

Il voulait aussi un peu l'embêter.

Il n'avait pas envie que ses deux-là se mettent ensemble.

Il avait bien décidé à gagner le cœur de Ciel.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De vous, répondit Elisabeth.

-Ah bon ? Je t'intéresse un peu ?

-Pas du tout. Je lui demandais pourquoi vous étiez si étrange, dit Ciel.

-Tu fais une enquête sur moi, au sein de mon entreprise ? Il y a plus simple, demandes-moi. Je répondrais à toutes questions.

-Non merci, patron, répondit Ciel.

Puis il continua à discuter avec Elisabeth en ignorant Sebastian.

-Tu es célibataire ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

-Je voudrais faire connaissance avec toi si tu es d'accord. On pourrait bien s'entendre.

-Je vous préviens, il veut des bébés chats, une maison et une gentille femme. Le rêve de voir grandir ses enfants dans un grand jardin, dit Sebastian.

-C'est une bonne vision des choses.

Cela contrarié un peu Sebastian qui essayait de casser leur entente naissante.

-Tu veux aussi ce genre de chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais pas avec n'importe qui. Faisons connaissance et on verra. Je vais travailler.

C'était la fin de la pause de Ciel aussi.

-Je vais y aller aussi. On pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

-Oui pas de souci, dit Elisabeth.

Puis Elisabeth s'en alla et Sebastian en profita encore pour prendre, Ciel, réfractaire dans ses bras.

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter. Je vais vous dénoncer pour harcèlement !

-Fais-le si tu le souhaites. Tu peux flirter avec une femme devant moi que je serai toujours sérieux.

-Je dois y aller. Vous ne me payez pas à rien faire.

Sebastian le lâcha.

-Je suis vraiment sérieux, tu sais.

-Peu importe, je suis hétéro. Mettez-vous cela en tête.

-Tu ne peux savoir avant d'avoir essayé, répondit Sebastian.

-Pas besoin d'essayer.

Puis Ciel retourna à son travail.

Sebastian ne perdait pas espoir, il comptait bien convaincre Ciel de lui donner une chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel allait déjeuner.

Il hésitait à prendre l'ascenseur ou l'escalier.

Il ne voulait pas croiser Sebastian, son patron, bien trop entreprenant à son goût.

Il se décida sur l'ascenseur.

Il travaillait au 3ème étage.

Son patron, lui au second.

Ciel appuya sur le bouton et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Il entra et appuya sur le bouton du 1er étage.

Au second étage, l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

C'était Sebastian qui prenait aussi l'ascenseur.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment content ni rassuré de croiser son patron dans un endroit sans issus.

Sebastian entra et demanda à Ciel :

-Tu vas déjeuner aussi ? Tout seul ou avec Elisabeth ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache.

-C'est vrai. Je suis juste curieux.

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, répondit Ciel.

-C'est vrai, ne me réponds pas alors.

Puis l'ascenseur se stoppa net avant le premier étage.

-Vous avez fait exprès que l'on soit coincé tous les deux ?

-Non. Mais je suis content que l'ascenseur soit bloqué. On est seul et tranquille.

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec vous ! Vous allez encore me harceler. C'est interdit, vous savez, je pourrais vous dénoncer !

-Fais-le alors. Mais tu ne me détestes pas, je le sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Si je vous déteste. Sortez-nous de cet ascenseur !

-On ne donne pas d'ordres à son patron. Tu sais que je pourrais te licencier ?

-Vous ne le ferez pas, répondit Ciel.

-Non c'est vrai mais je ne te garde pas que parce que tu me plais vraiment mais parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et tu fais du bon travail.

Puis Sebastian appuya sur le bouton de secours.

Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix répondit.

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Oui nous sommes coincés au second étage, dit Sebastian.

-Je vois. On va vous aider mais il faudra patienter. Mon collègue est en pause déjeuner, il revient dans 30 minutes. Etes-vous seul ?

-Non il y aussi mon employé tellement adorable avec ses oreilles.

-Patron !

-On va être patient.

Cela ne rassurait guère Ciel de passer encore 30 minutes avec son patron seul, dans un ascenseur.

Non seulement il le draguait ouvertement et continuait malgré le fait qu'il l'ait déjà rejeté bon nombre de fois.

Mais Sebastian ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

Sebastian fini par s'asseoir et demanda à Ciel s'il voulait venir près de lui.

-Non, je préfère rester loin de vous.

-Je te déplais tant que cela ?

-Oui.

Décidé à retenter une approche, Sebastian alla s'asseoir près de Ciel.

-Ne restez pas près de moi.

-Tu as peur que je fasse quoi ?

-Dans votre esprit tout est possible, dit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian rapprocha son visage de celui de Ciel mais celui-ci tourna la tête.

-C'est vexant de se faire rejeter, tu sais.

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter, répondit Ciel.

-Pour que tu puisses avoir ta chance avec Elisabeth, pas question ! Je veux te faire tomber amoureux de moi.

-Je ne vous aimerais jamais.

-Alors regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-le moi, dit Sebastian.

Ciel tourna la tête mais Sebastian le troublé énormément et cette réciprocité n'arrangeait rien.

Mais il préférait enfuir ce sentiment inconnu et se concentrer sur son but : sortir avec une gentille femme et se marier avec elle.

-Je vous …

Ciel ne pouvait finir la fin de sa phrase, il ne le pensait pas.

\- C'est intéressant ta réaction et si je fais cela ?

Sebastian se rapprocha encore plus du visage de Ciel au point que ses lèvres étaient proches de se poser sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel fixait Sebastian sans pouvoir le rejeter.

Sebastian éloigna son visage et chuchota à Ciel dans l'oreille :

-Tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne me le fait croire. La preuve, j'aurai pu t'embrasser si j'en avais envie. Mais je ne veux pas tant que tu ne reconnais pas que tu m'aimes bien aussi.

-N'importe quoi, je vous aurai giflé, répondit Ciel.

-Vraiment ? Cesses de te mentir à toi-même. Tu veux une autre preuve ?

Il prit la main de Ciel et la posa sur son cœur.

Le cœur de Sebastian battait la chamade pour lui.

-Vous avez un souci cardiaque, vous devriez consulter.

-Non c'est parce que tu es proche de moi. C'est pareil pour toi.

Sebastian posa l'autre main de Ciel sur son cœur.

-Ton cœur réagit quand on est proche.

Ciel pouvait difficilement admettre qu'il n'était pas trouvé par Sebastian.

-Vous me troublez peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

-C'est quoi alors ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'aurai une gentille femme, une maison et nous verrons grandir nos enfants dans le jardin.

-C'est très utopique comme rêve. Tu ne voudrais pas simplement quelqu'un qui prend de toi et t'aimes ?

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas testé. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes tant chez Elisabeth ? Elle va t'attendre longtemps.

-Je n'allais pas déjeuner avec elle mais cela ne vous regarde pas. J'aime le fait qu'elle soit belle et gentille. Puis nous pourrions avoir pleins de bébés chats. J'en aimerais au moins 2.

-Je ne peux pas t'offrir d'enfants mais on peut adopter pleins de bébés chats.

-Cessez de plaisanter. J'ai faim.

-Je t'invite. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux manger, dit Sebastian.

-Je refuse, les gens vont penser que c'est parce que je vous plais. Vous n'invitez pas les autres employés.

-C'est vrai. Tu peux accepter une fois au moins. Que veux-tu manger ?

Ciel réfléchit et dit :

-Du thon. Je meurs de faim !

-Je voudrais du bœuf mais on peut trouver un restaurant avec les deux. Tu aimes le thon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui beaucoup. J'aime le saumon aussi.

-Je préfère la viande.

Puis on les secouru.

-Tout va bien ? Pas de panique ?

-Non, tout va bien, répondit Sebastian.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

-Allons déjeuner.

-Si j'accepte, vous continuerez à me harceler ?

-Ce n'est pas du harcèlement si la personne m'apprécie aussi. Même si tu ne le reconnais pas encore.

-Je ne serai pas obligé de faire des choses avec vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Des choses ? Genre viens dans mon bureau que je te prenne ?

-Oui …

-C'est tellement cliché ! En plus, je ne donne pas de promotions canapés. Tu n'es pas homosexuel de toute façon.

-Non je suis hétéro, dit Ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas essayé. Le saumon me tente finalement.

Sebastian avait un peu avancé, Ciel ne reconnaissait pas encore être attiré mais petit à petit il se rapprochait de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel était malade.

Ce matin, il s'était levé comme d'habitude mais avait ressenti une forte chaleur et n'avait pas pu se lever de son lit.

Il appela donc son patron, Sebastian pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler, du moins aujourd'hui.

Sebastian inquiet, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Tu as mal quelque part, de la fièvre, tu vas mourir ?

-Je ne vais pas mourir, ne soyez pas parano. J'irai mieux demain. Je reviendrais travailler demain. Je vais me reposer aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse vraiment.

-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu veux que je vienne prenne soin de toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, je m'en passerai. Ne venez pas me voir ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas mon adresse.

Puis Ciel raccrocha.

Sebastian ne savait pas ou vivait Ciel. Mais il pouvait trouver son adresse dans son dossier d'embauche.

Il alla donc demander à Claude, le dossier de Ciel.

-C'est confidentiel ces dossiers. Vous êtes sûr que je devrais vous le montrer ?

-Oui si tu le fais, je te dis comment séduire Alois.

-Qui vous dit qu'Alois m'intéresse ? demanda Claude.

-Ne joues pas les innocents ! La façon dont vous vous regardez et comment il te regarde. Vous devriez vous décidez tous les deux. Il va finir par croire que tu ne l'intéresses pas.

-C'est simple pour vous. Vous touchez tout le monde sans vous souciez de que la personne pense. Je ne sais pas comment faire le premier pas, répondit Claude.

Puis il lui tendit le dossier.

-Merci, je te donnerai des conseils pour Alois. Vous allez vous rapprochez grâce à moi.

Sebastian ouvrit le dossier et nota l'adresse de Ciel.

Il sorti de l'entreprise et alla vers sa voiture.

Il alluma son gps et démarra sa voiture.

Ciel ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de son lit.

Il transpirait mais l'eau était bien loin de lui.

Il se disait que c'était bien mal parti pour aller travailler le lendemain.

Sebastian se retrouva devant l'immeuble de Ciel.

Comme il savait qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas, il sonna au hasard et prétexta voir perdu sa clé.

Il monta les escaliers et sonna à la porte de Ciel.

Ciel entendit la sonnerie et se leva, bien malgré lui avec difficulté.

Il mit un certain temps à atteindre la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et vu Sebastian.

-Vous ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir.

-J'ai eu raison de venir. Tu as l'air bien mal au point.

-Comment vous avez eu mon adresse ? demanda Ciel.

-Ton dossier d'embauche.

-C'est illégal de lire les dossiers personnels des employés !

-Ce n'est pas faux, sauf en cas d'urgence. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi et je peux le faire, dit Sebastian.

-Je me passerai de vous. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais je ne viendrais pas demain.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as bu quelque chose depuis ce matin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous.

Ciel allait fermer la porte quand Sebastian l'en empêcha.

-Tu es adulte, tu devrais reconnaitre quand tu as besoin d'aide. Je vais entrer et m'occuper de toi.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon patron que vous pourrez tout faire ! s'énerva Ciel.

-Je peux tout faire parce que je t'aime, imbécile.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Partez maintenant.

Sebastian insista encore.

-Laisses-moi t'aider, imbécile. Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

-C'est faux. C'est parce que je vous aime bien que je vous demande de partir.

Cela sonnait comme une demi-déclaration pour Sebastian.

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je vais appeler un médecin. Tu vas gentiment te recoucher. D'accord ?

Ciel était trop faible pour répliquer. Il laissa donc Sebastian rester.

Sebastian aida Ciel à boire et lui prépara à manger pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

Le médecin arriva et rassura Ciel.

-Vous serez sur pied dans deux jours. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un patron si prévenant.

Sebastian alla chercher la prescription du médecin.

Il retourna vers Ciel, alité.

Il s'assit sur le lit et dit à Ciel :

-Je vais t'aider à manger.

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez, je le ferai seul, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de l'aide bienveillante ? Je ne vais pas profiter de toi. Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

-Ben vous me touchez toujours sans mon accord. Vous ne m'écoutez jamais.

-Parce que tu me plais vraiment. Et cela ne te déplait pas autant que tu le fais penser, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel abdiqua, il laissa Sebastian l'aider.

Après avoir mangé, Ciel avait encore besoin de l'aide de Sebastian.

Mais ce coup-ci pour se changer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous demander cela, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour me changer.

-Et tu te demandes si je ne vais pas profiter de ton état de faiblesse ? Tu me connais bien mal. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire. Je ne t'ai même pas embrassé la dernière fois, tu te souviens pourquoi ?

-De toute façon, je ne voulais pas, répondit Ciel.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne me rejetais pas vraiment. Tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie aussi. Quand tu reconnaitras que je ne te suis pas indifférent, je le ferai.

-Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! répondit Ciel.

-C'est cela oui.

Sebastian déshabilla Ciel et l'aida à enfiler d'autres vêtements.

Ciel ne le regarda pas.

-Tu avais l'air d'avoir le regard ailleurs, c'est le fait que je te vois à moitié nu qui te gêne ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas du tout. Vous ne m'intéressez pas, je vous l'ai dit.

-Je peux rester dormir ici ?

-Non, pourquoi vous resteriez ? Je vais mieux, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi la nuit.

-Et si j'ai envie de veiller sur toi, moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Je veux veiller sur toi parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu veux vraiment que je reparte ?

Ciel ne voulait pas vraiment que Sebastian s'en aille.

Il se montrait froid et distant pour le décourager mais ses vrais sentiments envers lui étaient plus profonds.

Sebastian ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment et son côté tactile déplaisant au début lui plaisait.

Mais cela, il préférait éviter de lui dire, il ne voulait qu'il sache qu'il aurait sa chance si facilement.

Et puis il y avait Elisabeth qui lui plaisait beaucoup aussi.

-Non mais vous restez loin de moi et vous ne me touchez pas.

-Je ne peux même pas te prendre dans les bras ?

-Non c'est la condition ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, dormez sur le canapé.

-Très bien, Ciel. Je ne veux rien faire pour te fâcher mais je me rattraperai au bureau. Je vais me changer devant toi, cela te pose souci ?

-Non. Faites ce que vous voulez. Vous ne m'intéressez …

Sebastian le coupa, connaissant l'éternel refrain de Ciel.

-Pas. Je sais. Je peux me balader nu donc ?

-Non pas question !

-Tu es mignon, Ciel.

Sebastian retira sa veste, puis sa cravate.

Il se déshabillait lentement, Ciel faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser mais jeter un œil discret.

-Tu peux regarder, tu sais. C'est si mignon, ton côté timide. Je regarde puis je détourne le regard.

-N'importe quoi.

Il retira sa chemise et Ciel pouvait admirer ses abdos si bien dessinés.

-Si tu poses la question, je fais du sport. C'est le résultat de tout cela. Tu veux toucher ?

-Non. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer.

-Tu es si impatient de me voir nu ?

-Imbécile !

-Tu sais que je peux te licencier si tu m'insultes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui et moi je peux vous dénoncer pour harcèlement sexuel.

-Ciel, cela ne marche que si tu es non consentent.

Sebastian retira son pantalon.

-Je retire le reste ?

-Non merci. Je ne veux pas voir le reste.

-Ta tête dit le contraire.

Sebastian rejoignit Ciel dans on lit mais resta à distance.

Il ne voulait pas braquer Ciel.

-Bonne nuit, Ciel. Je peux toucher tes oreilles et ta queue ?

-Non.

-Je me rattraperai au boulot. Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant.

-Vous êtes vraiment sans gêne mais merci d'être là. Je me sens moins seul. Bonne nuit, patron.

-Bonne nuit, Ciel.

Ciel ferma les yeux mais ne s'endormit pas, la présence de Sebastian dans son lit le perturbait.

Nier son attirance pour Sebastian alors qu'ils étaient si proches était compliquée.

Sebastian lui dormait à point fermé.

Ciel hésitait à se rapprocher. Il voulait se coller à Sebastian mais hésitait.

-Il dort, je peux. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Ciel se colla à Sebastian tout en le prenant par la taille.

Il se sentait bien avec lui.

Sebastian s'était réveillé, non content que Ciel le fasse de lui-même, mais préférait faire semblant de dormir de peur que Ciel s'éloigne encore.

Puis il senti quelque chose de dur.

La réaction du corps de Ciel ne mentait pas.

Voir Ciel bander à son contact ne pouvait qu'exciter et faire plaisir à Sebastian.

Il commençait lui-même à durcir pour Ciel.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

La nuit passa et Ciel n'avait pas décollé Sebastian.

Sebastian se réveilla et se tourna vers Ciel.

Encore endormi, il le regardait.

Ciel se réveilla à son tour et la première chose qu'il vu était le regard que Sebastian lui portait.

Il détourna le regard et reprit de la distance.

-Je vais mieux, vous pouvez partir.

-Je peux te faire à déjeuner avant de partir ?

-Comme vous voulez, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian prépara le petit-déjeuner.

Ciel se sentait mieux mais encore un peu fiévreux.

Il raccompagna Sebastian à la porte.

-Je peux venir te voir en fin de journée ? Et rester dormir ?

-Oui.

-Je pensais que tu aurais dit non, dit Sebastian.

-Peut-être que je vous déteste moins.

Sebastian se pencha vers le visage de Ciel et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je sais que tu m'as enlacé cette nuit et j'ai senti quelque chose de dur. Ciel, tu peux me mentir mais pas ton corps. Je bande aussi pour toi, je suis content. Quand tu reconnaitras que je te plais, je te montrerai tout de moi.

Sebastian s'éloigna de nouveau.

-Vous rêvez.

-Reposes-toi bien, Ciel. A ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel était de retour au travail après deux jours de repos.

Sebastian avait pris soin de lui et il s'était senti moins seul.

Ciel ne détestait pas Sebastian, il ressentait même quelque chose pour lui mais il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Il préférait avoir une attitude distante et ne lui montrait aucun intérêt.

En plus Elisabeth lui plaisait aussi et elle représentait son rêve : une femme gentille qui lui donnerait des bébé chats et ils vivraient dans une grande maison avec un jardin ou ils élèveraient leurs enfants.

C'est tout ce que Ciel voulait et Sebastian était un chien, de plus, un homme.

Il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants avec lui et ne savait pas quel avenir il aurait avec lui. De plus c'était son patron.

Beaucoup de choses bloquaient Ciel pour s'engager avec Sebastian.

Il prenait l'ascenseur quand il croisa Claude qui le prenait aussi.

-Tu as l'air en forme Ciel. Le patron s'est tellement inquiété.

-Oui merci, je vais mieux, répondit Ciel.

-C'est gentil à lui d'être venu te voir. Tu sais, il ne le ferait pour aucun autre employé. Il t'apprécie vraiment et il est sérieux, si tu en doutes. Mais je comprends que tu hésites, tu es jeune et hétéro.

-Ce n'est pas tant son sexe qui me gêne, c'est son attitude. Il me touche sans cesse sans mon accord et je déteste cela, menti Ciel.

Ciel détestait le côté tactile de Sebastian au départ mais après il avait fini par apprécier.

Bien sûr, il préférait lui demander d'arrêter plutôt que lui dire que cela lui plaisait.

-C'est sa manière d'agir pour te montrer que tu l'intéresses, c'est certes très direct, dit Claude.

-Il ne le fait qu'avec moi ?

-Oui uniquement toi.

Ciel fini par arriver à son étage, Claude travaillait au même service que lui.

Pas de trace de Sebastian.

Ciel se réjouit de ne pas le voir dans le coin.

Mais Sebastian l'avait vu et il l'enlaca par derrière.

-Tu es enfin revenu, tu m'as manqué. Le travail sans toi est ennuyant.

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter, se plaignit Ciel.

-Je sais que tu aimes bien mais que tu ne le diras pas.

-Patron, vous devriez arrêter avant d'avoir des poursuites pour harcèlement, dit Claude.

-Non aucun risque.

Alois qui avait des vues sur Claude salua son supérieur.

-Bonjour Claude.

-Bonjour Alois.

Claude aimait bien Alois mais aucun des deux n'osait le premier pas, alors ils en étaient encore à des conversations banales.

-Que vous êtes lents tous les deux, décoincez-vous un peu ! dit Sebastian.

-Patron, tout le monde n'est pas aussi tactile que vous, d'ailleurs, lâchez-moi, je dois travailler.

A son grand étonnement et sa grande déception, Sebastian le lâcha.

-Tu as raison, vas travailler.

Puis il reparti de son côté.

Ciel alla dans son bureau et prit son travail en retard.

Il fut dérangé par son patron.

Sebastian frappa à la porte et entra.

-Vous ne devriez pas demander « je peux entrer » ?

-En principe oui mais peu importe.

Sebastian s'installa sur la chaise en face de Ciel.

-Ces chaises ne sont pas confortables pour nos clients, il faudrait les changer.

-Vous n'êtes pas venus me parler que des chaises, je me trompe ? demanda Ciel.

-Non en effet, je suis venu te proposer une sortie avec moi.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne m'intéressez pas. Je ne ferai rien avec vous.

-Je sais, une sortie employé-patron alors. Une sortie amicale.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis. Faites-le avec vos amis ou une autre conquête, répondit Ciel.

-Je te propose un endroit intéressant : l'aquarium. Il y a pleins de poissons.

Ciel aimait beaucoup les poissons surtout sans son assiette.

Il aimait aussi les regarder bouger et jouer avec, comme tout chat qui se respecte.

-Ok mais vous jurez de ne pas me toucher, sinon je m'en vais.

-D'accord, je le jure, répondit Sebastian.

Ils allèrent à l'aquarium le samedi suivant.

Ciel n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier, il avait même fait exprès de se négliger pour décourager Sebastian.

Mais Sebastian n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu, il appréciait vraiment Ciel.

-Tu as fait exprès de mal t'habiller pour me décourager ?

-Oui un peu. Je ne vous plais moins habiller comme cela, dit Ciel.

-Pas du tout, tu as tort. Tu n'aurais qu'un un sac sur toi que je t'apprécierai quand même.

-J'aurai pensé que non.

-Je suis sérieux, pourquoi tu en doutes autant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Peu importe, vous ne m'intéressez pas.

A l'aquarium, Ciel était hypnotisé par les poissons.

Il n'arrivait pas à décoller son attention de la vitre.

-Vous les chats, il suffit de vous mettre un poisson devant vous pour attirer votre attention.

-J'ai toujours adoré les poissons. Jouer avec, les manger. Et les observer. J'aimerais tant en attraper un.

-Je pense qu'on aurait des ennuis. Tu sais moi et beaucoup de chiens aiment les balles.

-Si je lance une balle, tu cours après ? demanda Ciel.

-Je cours déjà après toi.

-J'aurai dû m'y attendre à celle-là, dit Ciel.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent et étaient devant les requins.

-Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient nous manger ?

-C'est possible mais un requin mange rarement un humain. Je les trouve à les fois fascinants et repoussants.

-Ils me font peur, dit Ciel.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont une apparence particulière.

Ils firent le tour de l'aquarium et Sebastian raccompagna Ciel chez lui.

-Tu m'invites à rentrer ?

-Non. Merci de m'avoir invité. J'ai bien aimé.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Bien je rentre. On se reverra au travail.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit au baiser de fin de premier rendez-vous ?

-Cessez de plaisantez. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux.

-Toutes sorties avec toi est un rendez-vous pour moi, Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par vous, vous le savez.

-Je sais, Ciel. Rentre bien.

Puis Ciel ouvrit la portière et rentra chez lui.

Sebastian se dit qu'il n'utilisait peut-être pas la bonne stratégie de séduction avec Ciel.

Il décida de changer de stratégie, il ne savait pas si cela marcherait mais il espérait que Ciel se déciderait à lui avouer qu'il était aussi attiré par lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lundi suivant, Ciel arrivait à son travail.

Dans l'ascenseur il ne croisa ni Sebastian ni Claude.

Au fond, il espérait croiser Sebastian mais n'osait pas lui avouer.

Il sorti de l'ascenseur et pas de trace de Sebastian.

Il se décida donc à aller dans son bureau et chercha un prétexte.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et frappa à la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Ciel entra et dit :

-Merci encore pour hier.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai aussi apprécié mais j'ai réfléchi Ciel. Je t'impose mon amour et ce n'est pas normal. Je t'apprécie et je veux que tu sois heureux alors j'abandonne. Je ne t'intéresse pas alors je ne te toucherai plus sans ton accord. Tu veux des choses que tu mérites d'avoir. Je t'encourage vivement à tenter ta chance avec Elisabeth. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Ciel avait ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, Sebastian abandonnait mais il était triste et déçu.

Il décida de ne pas le montrer à Sebastian, il voulait se déclarer mais se dit qu'il était trop tard.

-C'est très bien. Je suis content que vous ne me touchiez plus, menti Ciel.

-Tu devrais l'inviter à dîner.

-Oui merci de votre conseil.

Puis il sorti du bureau de Sebastian.

Maintenant que Sebastian avait abandonné, Ciel se rendait compte de la grande importance de Sebastian pour lui.

Il ne l'appréciait pas seulement, il l'aimait mais c'était trop tard.

Il décida de se résigner et tenter sa chance avec Elisabeth.

A la pause-café, Ciel croisa Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elisabeth était un chat comme lui, elle était belle et surtout elle pouvait donner des bébés chats à Ciel.

-Oui.

Elisabeth s'assit en face de lui et Ciel se lança :

-Tu accepterai de dîner avec moi ?

-Oui bien sûr, ce soir ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui tu aimes quel genre de restaurant ?

-Je ne sais pas, surprends-moi. Donne-moi ton portable, je vais te donner mon numéro.

Elisabeth prit le portable et ajouta son numéro.

Sebastian allait prendre un café.

-Vous vous êtes décidé tous les deux ?

-On va dîner ensemble patron. Vous n'étiez pas intéressé par Ciel ?

-Oui mais il ne m'apprécie pas. Il faut savoir abandonner. Vous serez bien ensemble. C'est tout ce que veut Ciel : des enfants, une maison et une gentille femme.

Ciel voulait avouer ses sentiments à Sebastian et son attitude était détestable pour lui.

Il aurait voulu lui dire mais il n'avait plus aucunes chances.

Le soir-même, Ciel dînait avec Elisabeth.

Il avait choisi un restaurant de poissons et fruit de mers.

Ils regardaient le menu mais Ciel ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sebastian et à l'imaginer à la place d'Elisabeth.

-Ciel, tu as l'air ailleurs.

-Non ce n'est rien. Choisi ce que tu veux.

Elisabeth examina le menu et se décida sur un assortiment de crustacés.

Ciel choisit la même chose.

La conversation ne venant pas naturellement, à la fin du repas, Ciel paya et raccompagna Elisabeth chez elle.

Ciel ne comprenait pas, Elisabeth semblait l'apprécier, il avait ce qu'il rêvait.

Il pouvait sûrement lui proposer de sortir avec elle, elle dirait oui mais il ne voulait pas d'Elisabeth mais de Sebastian, son patron.

A sa porte, Elisabeth proposa à Ciel de monter, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait plus.

-Il est tard et on bosse tôt demain alors je ne préfère pas.

-Je peux avoir un baiser ? Ciel, tu m'intéresses mais tu es si timide. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

-C'est que c'est mon premier alors …

-Ce n'est pas grave, lances-toi. Je t'intéresse non ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui bien sûr.

Ciel décida de se lancer, il approcha ses lèvres du visage de celui d'Elisabeth.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, le visage de Sebastian lui revenait en tête.

Il recula son visage et s'excusa :

-Je suis désolé, tu es la femme idéale mais je ne peux pas. Je veux donner mon premier baiser au patron. En fait, je l'aime et il a abandonné mais cela me fait de la peine. Tu as tout ce que je souhaite mais je crois que tout ce que je veux, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Pardonne-moi.

-Ciel, je le savais. Je savais que tu ne m'embrasserais pas, je voulais que tu sois honnête envers toi-même. Même s'il a abandonné, déclares-toi à lui.

-Mais il ne veut plus de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Et alors ? Si tu l'aimes, fais-lui savoir. Même s'il te rejette, tu auras essayé.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, Elisabeth ?

-Non, vous irez très bien ensemble et ne t'en fait pas, il a tout calculé, je pense.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Elisabeth lui expliqua son hypothèse sur la subite changement d'attitude de leur patron.

Ciel y voyait plus clair.

-Je comprends et si je lui faisais croire que l'on sort ensemble ? S'il ne réagit pas, il ne pourra pas cacher sa déception.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y soit mal prit mais fais-le souffrir un peu à ton tout, soyons amis, Ciel, tu veux ?

-Oui soyons amis.

Le lendemain, Ciel était bien décidé à jouer un peu avec Sebastian.

Il alla vers son bureau et frappa.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Ciel entra et fit semblant de sourire.

-Ciel, tu as l'air heureux.

-Oui, hier avec Elisabeth, on s'est embrassé puis on a passé la nuit ensemble. C'était super romantique. C'est la femme de ma vie et on va se marier dans 3 mois. On va faire un enfant.

Sebastian espérait qu'au contraire que Ciel se rende compte qu'il le préférait à Elisabeth, son plan avait échoué.

Au fond de lui, il était déçu.

Mais il ne voulait rien montrer à Ciel alors il se forca à sourire et lui dit :

-Je suis content pour vous deux mais ce n'est pas un peu rapide pour le mariage et les enfants ? menti Sebastian.

-On n'en a peut-être déjà concu un cette nuit, qui sait.

L'idée que Ciel fasse un enfant avec Elisabeth ne réjouissait pas Sebastian.

-Eh bien, tant mieux, si tu es heureux avec elle.

Puis Ciel décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de mentir maintenant.

-Pardon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Arrêtez de mentir, je sais ce que vous avez fait exprès. Vous êtes vraiment heureux que je sois avec Elisabeth ?

-Oui, vraiment, menti Sebastian.

Ciel décidait à obtenir la vérité alla vers Sebastian et s'assit sur lui.

-Ciel, que fais-tu ?

-Vous savez, je vous déteste pour plusieurs raisons. Vous me mentez, vous changez d'attitude juste pour que je me déclare et vous m'encouragez à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comment tu as deviné ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous me collez puis vous arrêtez du jour au lendemain. Si vous êtes sérieux, vous n'abandonnez pas d'un coup. Je devrais vous détester vraiment.

-Alors fais-le parce que je ne suis pas fière de ma méthode.

-Je ne peux pas parce que …

Ciel continua avec difficulté :

-Je sous aime, abruti de patron.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

-Oui mais je déteste quand vous mentez. Je ne sors pas avec Elisabeth et on ne s'est pas embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu parce que je ne pensais qu'à vous tout le temps.

-Je suis coupable, alors. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ne me mentez plus ou je ne vous reparlerai plus et touchez-moi de nouveau.

-Je croyais que tu détestais ?

-J'ai menti. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que cela me plaisait.

-Je peux me rattraper. Je t'aime aussi. Tu veux m'accorder ton premier baiser ?

-C'est compliqué, patron.

-Si tu veux que je t'embrasse, je veux que le premier vienne de toi, dit Sebastian.

-D'accord.

Ciel se lança et se rapprocha du visage de Sebastian.

Peu sûr de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

Sebastian décida de corser ce baiser et de chercher la langue de Ciel.

Ciel décida de lui céder sa langue et elles jouèrent ensemble.

Il laissa Ciel reprendre son souffle.

-C'est mon premier patron, doucement et puis vos mains.

Sebastian toucha ce qu'il considérait désormais à lui, les fesses de Ciel.

-On sort ensemble et puis tu as dit que tu aimais et que tu es d'accord donc j'ai le droit de toucher mon petit-ami non ?

-Vous voulez que l'on sorte ensemble ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben oui, tu es venu dans mon bureau dans ce but non ? On s'est embrassé, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. C'est la suite logique, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si, patron.

-Appelles moi par mon prénom, Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas correct de faire cela, vous êtes mon patron et puis les autres se douteront que nous sortons ensemble.

-Je n'ai jamais caché que tu m'intéressais. Ils ne seront pas surpris. Tu n'auras aucuns avantages en plus, pas de promotion canapé, dit Sebastian.

-Et si on finit par rompre, je serai licencié ?

-On vient à peine de se mettre ensemble, ne parle pas de rupture. Je ne compte pas te laisser partir si facilement. Je suis ton patron et tu es mon employé, je ne laisserai jamais mes sentiments personnels perturbés mon travail, répondit Sebastian.

-Je croyais savoir ce que je voulais mais finalement non. Je vous veux vous, même si je n'aurai pas tout ce que je veux.

-Si tu parles des enfants, on ne peut en concevoir mais on peut adopter ou faire autrement. On pourra avoir une maison, un grand jardin et se marier si tu le souhaites.

-Vous allez un peu vite, patron, dit Ciel.

-La prochaine étape est de te prendre sur mon bureau.

-Patron, c'est un peu rapide.

-Je plaisante, Ciel. Je ne suis pas pressé, c'est une autre première pour toi. Tu m'offres un second baiser ?

-Oui.

Ciel déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

-Appelles-moi Sebastian.

-Patron, c'est compliqué.

-Essaie.

Ciel hésita et se lança :

-Sebastian, vous …

-Vous ?

-Vous êtes beau.

-Merci, tu es mignon, toi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian avait réussi à séduire Ciel. Ils sortaient ensemble dorénavant.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin se tenait une réunion.

Tous les salariés de l'entreprise étaient présents.

Bien que Sebastian gère une société de sous-vêtement féminin, il tenait une certaine mixité féminin masculin.

-Bien avant de parler de nos nouveaux produits, je tiens à vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Je sors avec votre collègue, Ciel Phantomhive.

Claude ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment.

-Vous avez finalement réussi à le séduire, quelle détermination. Tu as raison jeune homme.

Ciel n'était à l'aise que tout le monde sache qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais il savait que Sebastian était très direct et ne le cacherait pas.

-Patron, vous n'étiez pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde, se plaignit Ciel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le cacherai. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'aurait pas de promotion canapé et pas plus d'avantages que vous. Des questions ?

-On doit faire attention avant d'entrer et vérifier que vous ne faites pas des choses que l'on ne doit pas voir ? demanda un salarié.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit correct de faire ce genre de chose ici, je vous demande de ne pas le faire vous-même. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à notre relation, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit quand on se marie ? demanda Alois.

-Oui en effet, vous comptez déjà vous mariez ? demanda Claude.

-Ne parlez pas de mariage alors qu'on se connait à peine, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, se plaignit Ciel.

-Détends-toi Ciel, c'est une façon de parler. Personne ne s'y oppose ?

Personne ne posa d'objection.

-Bien, maintenant commençons la réunion.

Claude se leva et dit :

-Attendez, je dois aussi me déclarer à la personne qu'i m'intéresse.

Alois se senti visé.

-Alois, je sais que je suis plus vieux et je suis un chien. Tu m'intéresses mais je n'ai jamais osé te demander. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Cela c'est direct. Vous étiez tellement lent tous les deux. Ta réponse Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

Alois réfléchit et répondit :

-Je veux bien et le fait que tu sois un chien ne me gêne pas. Dites-moi patron, si vous avez des enfants, ce sera quoi un mélange de chat et de chien ?

Sebastian comprit que la question d'Alois était évidemment au second degré.

-Je ne sais pas, des oreilles de chat et une queue de chien, ce sera un mélange vraiment mignon.

-Nous pourrions cessez de parler d'enfants que personne n'aura et de nous, patron ? demanda Ciel.

-Désolé, Ciel. Commençons la réunion.

Sur la table se tenait trois modèles et la réunion consistait à décider à décider les produits qui sortiraient le mois suivant.

-Bien le modèle noir a beaucoup de succès mais le rose est très « girly ». On vise de la clientèle variée. Le rouge marche aussi bien alors j'attends votre avis.

Claude parla en premier :

-Je pense que nous devrions sortir le rose mais continuer sur les modèles avec de bonnes ventes. Les classiques sont des valeurs sûres.

-Bien un avis Ciel ?

Ciel ne s'y connaissait pas en sous-vêtement féminin.

-Je pense que les classiques sont bien.

Elisabeth dit son avis :

-En tant que femme et cliente, je trouve que les classiques rouges et noires sont une valeur sûre mais le rose peut-être très « girly ».

-Bien et les autres.

Tout le monde donna son avis et Sebastian en conclut.

-Nous produirons une quantité minimum de rose et continuerons sur les ventes sûres. La réunion est terminée.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

Claude alla vers Alois.

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir demandé devant tout le monde mais je n'avais pas le courage avant alors. Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je le fasse en privé.

-Non je voulais te le demande aussi mais je n'ai pas osé, répondit Alois.

-Aucun de vous deux ne seraient décider, ne perdez plus de temps, embrassez-vous.

-Patron, vous allez trop loin. Tout le monde n'est aussi à l'aise que vous, dit Ciel.

-Je pourrais t'embrasser devant tout le monde, moi.

-C'est hors de question, on est au bureau, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu ne veux pas, on le fera chez toi, chez moi, dans la rue.

-Partout en dehors d'ici quoi, Alois, on devrait sortir un soir et laissez-le reste se faire tout seul, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je suis d'accord, laissons les tranquille.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de réunion.

-Maintenant que l'on est tout seul, on pourrait s'embrasser ?

-Pas ici.

-Et si on sort du bâtiment, on pourra ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais pas devant tout le monde.

-Tu es du genre « vivons heureux, vivons caché ».

-Oui, mais je sais que vous c'est plus « allons y franchement ».

Sebastian se mit à rire.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est juste que ta timidité, c'est trop mignon.

-On ne dit pas à un homme qu'il est mignon, vous savez, répondit Ciel.

-Je m'en fiche, je te le dis parce que je le pense.

Puis Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-J'avais dit pas ici.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ?

-Je n'avais pas envie, répondit Ciel.

-Trop mignon.

-Arrêtez de le dire.

-Tu veux manger avec moi dans mon bureau ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel et Sebastian sortaient ensemble depuis un mois désormais.

Ciel se sentait à l'aise avec Sebastian mais physiquement rien n'avait vraiment bougé.

Sebastian n'harcelait plus à proprement parler Ciel et avait décidé de ne pas user de la même méthode qui lui avait pourtant permis de gagner son cœur.

Tout se passait donc bien entre eux et Sebastian se sentait à l'aise chez Ciel au point qu'ils passaient beaucoup de nuit chez lui.

Ce qui était peu au goût de Ciel qui le trouvait un peu trop présent.

Un matin alors qu'ils se réveillaient ensemble, Ciel décida de lui faire comprendre.

Sebastian était tellement à l'aise chez Ciel qu'il se collait à lui et laissait trainer beaucoup de choses, un peu comme s'ils vivaient ensemble.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et vu Sebastian collé à lui.

Il se défit de ses bras, ce qui réveilla Sebastian.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Je vous ai déjà dit non pour les surnoms.

-Je sais mais tu as quoi contre, mon amour ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est ridicule les surnoms, nous sommes adultes.

Puis Ciel tenta de se lever mais Sebastian le retint en passant ses bras autour de lui.

-Il y a un problème, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian tout sourire devant son bien aimé.

-Vous laissez vos affaires chez moi et vous venez trop souvent, vous n'avez pas de maison à vous ?

-Si mais c'est plus pratique vus que je viens chez toi alors, autant y laisser mes affaires. Et puis tutoies-moi à la fin, on est ensemble.

-Non vous êtes mon patron, ce n'est pas correct ! s'exclama Ciel.

-On s'en fiche, mais si tu veux, je peux te licencier pour que tu me tutoies, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, je ne peux pas vous tutoyer.

-Ce « vous », il nous éloigne plus qu'autre chose, tu sais, Ciel.

-Vous pouvez récupérer vos affaires ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je les laisse comme cela, si tu cherches à me tromper, il sera vite démotivé en voyant mes affaires.

Sebastian lâcha Ciel et sorti du lit.

-En voyant vos boxers et calecons sales ?

-Oui cela prouve qu'on est intime si je laisse mes affaires chez toi. Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non.

Sebastian posait à chaque fois la question mais c'était toujours un non de la part de Ciel.

-Si tu changes d'avis.

Puis Sebastian parti sous la douche, Ciel se décida à ramasser le bazar laissé par Sebastian.

Après avoir ramassé tous les vêtements qui trainaient, Ciel trouva un sac et curieux, il fouilla dedans.

Il n'y trouva rien d'anormal.

Il continuait son exploration et trouva des préservatifs.

Sebastian sortant de la douche, torse nu et en boxer.

-Tu les as trouvés ?

-Oui, vous couchez avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Evidemment que non, c'est en prévoyance, pour nous deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Votre seul but, c'est de conclure rapidement ?

-Non évidemment, sinon j'aurai pu te forcer la main. Ma méthode pour te séduire était un peu limite.

-Vous reconnaissez enfin que c'est du harcèlement sexuel ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne dirai pas harcèlement sexuel mais une méthode un peu trop directe.

-Donc vous n'attendez de moi que je couche rapidement avec vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on n'est pas pressé, tu te sens obligé de coucher avec moi rapidement ?

-Non mais depuis un mois à part des baisers, on ne fait rien d'autres.

-Si tu veux plus, pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté, mon amour ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que …

-Parce que ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas d'expérience. Je n'ai jamais rien fait même avec une femme alors …

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important d'avoir de l'expérience ou pas, l'important c'est d'en avoir envie non ? Tu peux avoir eu pleins de partenaires et n'en avoir aimé aucun, dit Sebastian.

-C'est votre cas ?

-Non j'en ai aimé la plupart mais j'ai eu quelques partenaires sans lendemain. J'ai laissé une brosse à dent chez toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Reprenez-la !

-Pourquoi tu veux à ce point que je ne laisse rien de ce qui m'appartient chez toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est trop rapide, on dirait que demain vous allez me demander en mariage et puis vous me parlerez d'acheter une maison !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais à la base, un gentil mari, une maison, un jardin ou tu verras grandir tes enfants ? Je ne peux pas faire d'enfants avec toi mais on peut faire autrement pour en avoir un jour.

-C'est beaucoup trop rapide, je m'attache à vous et si vous me quittiez du jour au lendemain, je ferai quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et lui répondit :

-Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas te lâcher si facilement maintenant que j'ai réussis à t'avoir. Il n'y a pas de mariage ni de maison ni même d'enfants. C'est loin d'être ton rêve de base, désolé. Je ne peux t'offrir que mon cœur et m'offrir totalement à toi quand tu en auras envie.

-Même si cela prend longtemps ? Plus d'un an ?

-Tu ne voudras pas attendre un an, crois-moi. Je peux enlever mes affaires mais si je laisse ma brosse à dent, c'est plus qu'utile quand je dors chez toi, alors je peux ? Je promets de ne plus rien laisser d'autres.

Ciel réfléchit et finit par répondre :

-Ok mais seulement la brosse à dent parce que si vous avez mauvaise haleine, je ne vous embrasserai pas.

-Si tu ne m'embrasses pas, je ne viendrai plus dormir chez toi et je sais que je te manquerai beaucoup, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est faux, tu mens très mal. Bien alors je ne viendrais plus dormir chez toi. Et je ne viendrais plus te déranger dans ton bureau.

-Tant mieux, dit Ciel.

-Alors je peux m'en aller maintenant te laisser ?

-Oui.

-Ok je m'en vais alors.

Sebastian fit mine de s'habiller mais Ciel ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps.

Il se rapprocha de lui et serra ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Vous êtes méchant. Vous dites ce genre de chose juste pour que me faire de la peine !

-Non c'est pour te taquiner un peu parce que je t'aime, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel n'avait pas dit de nouveau à Sebastian qu'il l'aimait depuis sa déclaration dans son bureau, ou ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

-Je reste si tu m'embrasses.

-Si je le fais vous resterez, vous continuerez à me déranger dans mon bureau et vous resterez dormir chez moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais j'ajoute une condition appelles-moi par mon prénom.

-D'accord.

Ciel hésita avant de se lancer puis prit son courage et dit :

-Sebastian, restez avec moi.

Sebastian ne pouvait que fondre devant l'effort de Ciel pour lui.

-Je vais t'embrasser, je sais que j'ai dit que tu voulais que tu le fasses mais j'en ai envie.

-Mais …

Sebastian coupa Ciel dans sa phrase. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et commenca à jouer avec sa langue.

Ciel glissa la sienne sans s'y opposer.

Au contraire, Ciel adorait embrasser Sebastian, son patron, plus qu'il ne lui montrait.

Il ne lui dirait jamais mais ce genre de liaison peu ordinaire, l'excitait un peu et il ne dévoilait pas à Sebastian les idées qui lui passaient par la tête parfois.

Ils finirent par reprendre de l'air.

-Ne mens pas, je n'aime pas. Dis- moi franchement si tu aimes quelque chose.

-Eh bien … dit Ciel.

-Oui ?

-J'aime dormir avec vous, j'aime vous embrasser et j'aime que vous laissiez quelques trucs chez moi mais pas trop.

-C'est déjà plus honnête. Alors je reste ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment que oui !


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel était dans l'ascenseur avec Sebastian, son patron et désormais petit-ami.

Ils étaient seuls et l'ascenseur donnait toujours plus d'idées à Ciel qu'il n'en disait à Sebastian.

Sebastian était étonnamment peu tactile avec Ciel.

Alors Ciel décida de tenter un rapprochement subtil.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Sebastian.

-Le contact physique te manque ?

-Je suis capable d'être proche de vous aussi.

-Pardon j'ai arrêté parce que quand j'essayais de te séduire, c'était un peu limite.

-Vous pouvez continuer à harceler votre petit-ami.

Sebastian regarda Ciel dans les yeux et fixa les boutons des étages de l'ascenseur.

-Je vais le bloquer comme cela, on pourra enfin faire ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire la dernière fois.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian bloqua l'ascenseur et poussa Ciel face à lui.

-S'embrasser.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel tout en prenant ses mains.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacaient.

Quand ils reprirent de l'air, Sebastian dit à Ciel :

-Tu sais, je sais faire d'autre chose avec ma langue. Des choses que tu pourrais aimer.

L'atmosphère devenue plus sensuelle, Ciel se décida à avouer à Sebastian, son idée récurrente :

-Patron, je voudrais que nous soyons proche, très proche.

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse dans l'ascenseur ? Je te voyais plus romantique mais cela ne me gêne pas.

-Non je ne veux pas être à vous ici mais je voudrais que vous me touchiez un peu plus.

-Tu es plus pervers que je ne le pensais, appelles-moi Sebastian et je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes.

-Patron …

-Je te donnerai ce que tu as envie si tu le fais. Quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, c'est plus excitant.

-D'accord. Sebastian …

Face au miroir de l'ascenseur, Ciel se voyait excité sous l'emprise de Sebastian qui défie sa cravate puis défie les boutons un à un de la chemise de Ciel.

Puis il continua son exploration vers l'entrejambe de Ciel.

-Je peux, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ?

-Parce que j'ai usé de méthode un peu limite alors je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te force.

-Vous savez bien que cela n'est pas le cas, patron.

Puis il rectifia son erreur.

-Pardon, Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Tu es bien trop mignon, répondit Sebastian qui commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Puis il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Ciel et fini par baisser sa braguette.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux devenir dur mais pas tout seul.

-Alors tournes-toi.

Sebastian baissa son pantalon et frotta son sexe (encore prisonnier de son boxer) sur le boxer de Ciel.

Ciel appréciait beaucoup ce contact proche entre eux.

-J'aimerai toucher, tu me l'autorises ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ne demandez pas, faites-moi jouir !

-Très bien.

Sebastian déjà bien excité par baissa son boxer et fit de même pour son petit-ami.

Ciel était déjà en érection, Sebastian était dans le même état.

Sebastian commenca à masturber Ciel et lui demanda de faire pareil.

Peu sûr de lui, Ciel hésitait.

-Tu peux y aller franchement, le rassura Sebastian.

Il prit dans le sexe de Sebastian et commenca avec sa main un mouvement régulier.

Sebastian qui était sur le point de jouir demanda à Ciel d'arrêter.

-J'ai envie de jouir dans ta bouche mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

-Je veux bien, si c'est vous.

Ciel se baissa et prit le sexe de Sebastian en bouche.

Il ne tarda à jouir.

Ciel se retira le visage, un peu sali par le sperme de son amant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'était bien, je n'ai pas d'expérience, vous savez …

-On s'en fiche, relèves-toi.

Ciel se leva et Sebastian s'occupa à son tour de lui.

-Je vais te rendre l'appareil.

Il se baissa et commenca sa fellation.

Ciel jouit avec un air presque coupable.

Quand Sebastian se retira puis se releva.

Il sorti un mouchoir, avec lequel il s'essuya puis essuya Ciel.

-Patron, si je fais mal, j'aurai une pénalité sur mon salaire ou des avantages si je fais bien ?

-Non la promotion canapé n'est pas acceptée, c'est injuste et parfaitement immoral, mais si cela te tente vraiment, je pourrais t'inviter dans mon bureau et puis te prendre sur le bureau.

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Les autres peuvent rentrer, nous surprendre …

-Et cela ne t'excite pas un peu ? Si quelqu'un rentrait là et voyait ? Regarde-toi dans le miroir.

Ciel se fixait dans le miroir, il ne pouvait pas cacher que cela l'excitait un peu.

-Allez avoues-le, c'est un peu excitant. Tu aimes te faire regarder peut-être, qui sait.

-Je ne peux pas prendre de joker pour cette question ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, maintenant, détends-toi, je vais te faire jouir de l'intérieur. Comme tu es puceau, cela devrait te plaire mais surtout, je veux te faire ressentir une sensation proche de la pénétration quand je pourrais te pénétrer avec mon sexe.

Assis, par terre, Sebastian doigtait Ciel, qui était devant lui, assis, les jambes écartées.

-Je ne savais pas si soumis, Ciel. J'aime bien avoir un peu de dominance, parfois, je pensais que cela te ferait un peu peur.

-Non, tant que c'est vous, patron. J'ai totalement confiance en vous.

-Alors, je vais te faire découvrir pleins de choses et te rendre accro à moi, au point que tu ne voudras que de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-De qui je voudrais, Sebastian ?

Le fait que Ciel l'appelle par son prénom excitait bien plus Sebastian que quand il l'appelait « patron ».

-Personne, tu es à moi.

-Et vous êtes à moi, alors ne touchez pas un autre.

Sebastian constata que Ciel se détendait alors il ajouta quelques doigts de plus.

-Mon sexe est plus gros, mais c'est un apercu, tu sembles te détendre. Cela te plait beaucoup apparemment.

-Oui c'est bon patron, qui commençait à gémir sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Et si je touche ici, cela te fait quoi ?

Sebastian pinca er commenca à jouer avec un téton de Ciel.

Ciel gémissait encore plus.

-Tu es vraiment sexy, quand tu gémis, j'ai hâte de voir quand je serai en toi.

Puis il continua à doigter Ciel qui se lâcha complétement.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir apprécier.

-Patron, je sais que vous voulez allez plus loin et je vous embête parce que je manque d'expérience et …

Sebastian mit sa main sur la bouche de Ciel.

-N'en dis pas plus, cela me va déjà de pouvoir te toucher et quand tu voudras, je serai doux, très doux pour être en toi.

Ciel se tourna et mit ses bras autour de Sebastian, puis il lui se déclara :

-Je vous aime, je m'en fiche de ne pas avoir de chien, de maison ou d'enfant.

-Tu sais la maison, on peut l'avoir, et puis les enfants, on peut adopter, répondit Sebastian.

-Jurez de ne pas me quitter !

-Je ne te quitterai pas, maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde pour moi. Tu es à moi pour toujours, dit Sebastian.

Puis ils remirent leur vêtements et Sebastian débloqua l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à leur étage, Alois les regarda étrangement.

-Vous venez de faire des choses interdites dans l'ascenseur, vous deux.

-C'est vrai, je ne vais pas le nier, répondit Sebastian.

-Patron, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir !

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, au boulot maintenant.

Ciel partie travailler et recu un message sur son portable.

Sebastian lui envoyait des messages du genre « tu me manques » ou « tu viens me tenir compagnie ? ».

Ciel ne répondait pas, ayant conscience qu'il devait plutôt travailler.

Il regarda son portable et lu :

« J'ai très envie de recommencer et de poursuivre ce que l'on a commencé, tu veux venir chez moi, ce soir ? ».

Ciel répondit :

« Vous ne devez pas me déranger, travaillez-plutôt. »

Puis il recu une réponse :

« Tu me manques déjà ».

« Si je viens chez vous, vous me laisserez travailler ? »

« Oui 😊 »

« D'accord, je viendrais chez vous mais on ne fera pas forcément quelque chose, si je veux dormir, on dort ».

« Bien sûr. »

Ciel cessa de répondre, puis continua son travail.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel se demandait s'il avait eu raison de suivre son patron et petit-ami officiel dans une salle d'escalade.

Devant le mur d'escalade qui lui paraissait haut, il le sentait mal.

-Ciel, c'est excitant.

Alois et Claude, nouvellement en couple s'étaient joint à eux.

-C'est haut, je ne suis sûr.

-Tu ne crains rien, tu es bien attaché, le rassura Sebastian.

-On vous laisse y aller en premier, nous serons les suivants, dit Alois.

Claude et Alois sortaient finalement ensemble. Ils avaient hésité par timidité mais tout était devenu concret.

-Je peux refuser ? demanda Ciel.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Tu ne risques rien.

Finalement Ciel se décida et Sebastian bien plus entrainé que lui et habitué à ce genre d'activité suivait le rythme de Ciel par amour.

-Allez-y sans moi, je vous ralentis.

-Non, Ciel, on le fait ensemble. Tu veux un bisou pour te rassurer ?

-Pas ici, il y a des gens, répondit Ciel.

-Et alors ? On s'en fiche des gens. Je veux atteindre le haut du mur avec toi, si tu arrêtes, j'arrête aussi. Puis tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai fait et que tu avais bien aimé ? Je pourrais le dire de façon à ce que tout le monde entende.

-Vous ne feriez pas cela ?

-Si tu m'embrasses et que tu montes avec moi non.

Devant ce gentil chantage, Ciel accepta.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sebastian qui répondit à son baiser.

-Vos méthodes sont plus que discutables, vous savez.

-Je sais mais je t'aime. Et puis, je peux te harceler, tu m'y as autorisé dans l'ascenseur. On continu ?

Ciel prit son courage et continua.

Ils montèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'en haut.

Une fois, le but atteint, Sebastian souffla quelques mots à Ciel dans l'oreille :

-On redescend et on va faire des câlins chez moi ?

Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout mais Ciel voulait bien renouveler l'expérience de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur.

Ils redescendirent et Ciel semblait soulagé d'être sur la terre ferme.

-En fait, vous deux, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander ce genre de chose à tout le monde.

-C'est une question normale, tu comptes me tutoyer quand ? Quand on était dans l'ascenseur tu m'appelais par mon prénom.

-Vous avez fait quoi dans l'ascenseur ? demanda Claude.

-Des choses que vous ne devriez pas faire vous-même, du moins dans l'ascenseur. Je dois vous le dire en tant que patron mais vous êtes libre d'essayer.

-Vous avez couché dans l'ascenseur ? demanda Alois.

-Cela ne regarde que nous.

-On n'a pas été jusqu'au bout, si cela intéresse quelqu'un, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne racontez pas notre vie privée, patron ! Je vais me changer.

Ciel s'en alla dans les vestiaires mais Sebastian toujours curieux, reposa sa question :

-Alors vous avez couché ou pas ?

-Non, répondit Claude.

-On prends notre temps, comme vous apparemment.

-A votre avis, ou Ciel aimerait sa première fois avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? demanda Claude.

-Oui après tout c'est le principal concerné. Demandez-lui directement.

-Ben, il ne dit pas ce genre de chose facilement. Toi Alois, tu dois savoir vu que tu comme lui.

-Comme lui ? Un chat ? demanda Alois.

-Non tu as passif, comme lui, répondit Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit qu'il est passif ? demanda Claude étonné.

-Désolé, si je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Si mais en quoi, je suis censé plus savoir ce que voudrais Ciel ? répondit Alois.

-Claude, si tu devais faire l'amour avec Alois, ou irais-tu ?

-Je dirai son appartement ou le mien simplement, répondit Claude.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Alois.

-Cela ne te plait pas, tu préfères ou alors ?

-Une plage, répondit Alois sans hésiter.

-Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que c'est romantique mais si des gens passent. De nuit peut-être, dit Claude.

-C'est très romantique, vous croyez qu'il aimerait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Aimer quoi ? demanda Ciel qui venait de revenir.

-Le patron nous demander ou étais la première fois idéale, tu aimes les plages ? demanda Claude.

-Patron, cessez de demander ce genre de chose à vos employés ! Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à moi directement ?

-Parce qu'avoir d'autres avis, c'est mieux. Tu as quelque chose contre les plages ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne vous répondrais pas ici et pas devant eux ! Vous êtes trop direct avec les gens.

-Alors tu me répondras chez moi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir venir chez vous. Changez-vous !

-Si je me change, tu viens chez moi ? Sinon je reste dans cette tenue, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes vraiment un gamin, je viendrais chez vous mais dépêchez-vous.

Sebastian parti se changer et Alois engagea la discussion.

-Dis, vous êtes allez jusqu'ou ?

-Cela ne regarde que lui et moi mais comme il l'a fait remarquer pas jusqu'au bout.

-Le patron sera patient, ne te mets pas la pression, il demande cela pour être sûr de prendre soin de toi. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs vu jamais aussi amoureux, dit Claude.

-Il n'est jamais sorti avec un employé ? demanda Ciel.

-Non jamais. Tu es le premier avec qui il sort. Il fera tout pour te faire plaisir.

-Tu en penses quoi de la plage ? demanda Alois.

-Si je dois faire l'amour avec lui, j'aimerais quelque chose de romantique et original. Je voudrais être surpris mais rassuré à la fois.

-C'est noté, Ciel, dit Sebastian qui sortait des vestiaires.

Il serra ses bras autour de Ciel.

-Je sais que j'ai dit que vous pouviez mais en public, c'est différent.

-Ne fait pas attention aux autres. On y va, j'ai hâte de faire ce que tu as adoré, tu te souviens ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas devant les gens ! On y va.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

-Ils sont drôles ces deux-là, je trouve.

-Oui, le patron ne le lâchera jamais, il l'aime vraiment, répondit Claude.

Dans la voiture de Sebastian, Ciel agitait sa queue et ses oreilles.

Sebastian conduisait mais stoppa au feu rouge.

-Tu es mignon quand tu agites tes oreilles et ta queue si douce.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, se fâcha Ciel.

-Pourtant, c'est vrai, je ferai tout pour toi et ne te sens pas obligé de te mettre la pression. Je voulais juste un avis extérieur. Mais tu n'as pas imaginé un endroit en particulier ?

-Non, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne pensais pas coucher avec un homme un jour, répondit Ciel.

-Oui dans ta vision des choses il y avait une femme et des enfants. Ainsi qu'une superbe maison. On peut obtenir la maison mais le reste, je ne peux que t'offrir mon cœur et m'offrir à toi totalement.

-Je voudrais m'offrir à vous totalement aussi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian redémarra sa voiture puis ils arrivèrent chez lui.

Arrivé dans son appartement, Sebastian demanda si Ciel voulait quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Sans réponse, il alla dans le salon et trouva Ciel en train d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Puis il retira son pantalon et se dirigea vers Sebastian.

Sebastian ne pouvait qu'admirer la nudité de son petit-ami.

Ciel passa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

-Ciel ? Tu veux prendre une douche ? C'est soudain.

-Non je ne veux faire qu'un avec vous.

Ciel semblait agacé.

-Ciel, on n'est pas obligé de se presser.

-Je m'en veux parce que je voudrais arriver à le dire …

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel se lança :

-Sebastian, je te veux en moi et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Le fait que Ciel le tutoie mit Sebastian dans tous ses états.

-Ciel, tu es sûr ? Ne te presse pas pour me faire plaisir.

-J'en ai envie.

-Très bien, tu veux aller dans la chambre ?

-Oui, je t'aime vraiment Sebastian.

-Moi aussi, Ciel.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans la chambre de Sebastian, Ciel avait vite perdu son boxer et Sebastian entamait de l'exciter un peu avant de le pénétrer pour la première fois.

Il doigtait Ciel, et léchait avec sa langue les tétons de son partenaire.

-C'est bon, Ciel ?

-Oui, trop bon, vraiment bon !

Ciel était bien détendu mais Sebastian ne voulant pas lui faire mal, l'habituait comme il pouvait.

-Je peux te pénétrer maintenant ? Tu es sur le point de jouir apparemment, dit Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

Ciel ne retenue pas et les doigts de Sebastian étaient couverts de la jouissance de son petit-ami.

-Oui, je te veux de suite ! Mais ne fait pas mal, s'il te plait.

Sebastian déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel et chercha des préservatifs.

Il les trouva dans un tiroir, non loin.

-Ah et au cas ou, tu veux que je lubrifie ? Tu ne sembles pas en avoir besoin mais cela peut-être plus facile.

-Je veux bien, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian invita Ciel à venir sur lui et le pénétra avec douceur.

-Cela te fait mal ?

-Oui mais c'est normal, la première fois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je serai doux, promis.

Quand il fut en Ciel, il l'habitua doucement.

Il ne voulait pas dégouter Ciel.

-Je peux te masturber ?

-Faites, ne demandez pas !

Sebastian prit donc le sexe de Ciel et le masturba.

Il ne résistait pas à passer sa langue sous les tétons de Ciel, qui était très sensible et qui gémissait quand il le faisait.

-C'est vraiment bon, mais j'ai un peu mal.

-Dans quelques temps, tu seras habitué. Oh ta queue, elle s'excite aussi.

Sebastian adorait caresser et jouer avec la queue de Ciel, après tout il était un chat.

Il adorait aussi caresser ses oreilles si douces.

-Sebastian, arrêtes avec ma queue, ce n'est pas un jouet et mes oreilles.

Ciel rougissait sous les caresses de Sebastian.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu es si mignon, si j'avais pu être un chat et si j'avais été une femelle, on aurait pu faire des bébés chats ensembles.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ciel.

Puis il ressenti quelque chose d'inconnu.

-Patron, c'est étrange.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je crois que je vais …

-Jouir ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel venait en effet d'exploser.

-Tu as eu ton premier orgasme avec moi, je suis content.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel, qui lui rendit son baiser.

Plus tard, Ciel avait faim, cet effort lui avait donné envie de poisson.

-J'ai faim, Sebastian.

-Cela tombe bien, attends-moi.

Sebastian s'éclipsa puis revenu avec une assiette pleine de thon.

-Comment vous avez devinez ?

-Tous les chats aiment le thon, répondit Sebastian en souriant et en agitant sa queue.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Pour qui ce serait d'autre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis un peu idiot.

-Non, tu es mignon.

Puis il serra Ciel avec ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mais je voudrais manger alors lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon.

-Ne dites pas que je suis mignon, se fâcha Ciel.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian rencontrait un client.

Son entreprise de base ne se dirigeait que vers des sous-vêtements féminins mais il voulait se diversifier.

-Bien, vous vendez des modèles très intéressants, dit Sebastian.

Il regardait et touché les boxers que vendait son client.

-Il n'y a que cette gamme de couleur ?

-Non j'ai aussi des modèles plus colorés mais cela ne peut pas plaire à beaucoup d'hommes, répondit Paul, son client.

-Il y en a pour tous les goûts, je vais quand même essayer de voir si cela se vend, répondit Sebastian.

A ce moment-là, Ciel frappa.

-Entrez.

-Ah patron, vous êtes occupé, je reviendrais.

-Tu venais pour flirter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas devant les clients, patron. Je reviendrais.

Ciel s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand le client l'interpella :

-Vous, je vous veux pour représenter ma marque.

Ciel s'étonna.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit la personne idéale pour cela. Vous ne préférez pas un vrai mannequin ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian ne voulait pas qu'on voit Ciel à moitié nu.

-Je crois qu'on devrait demander au principal intéressé. Vous seriez d'accord ? demanda Paul.

-Eh bien, patron, vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se demandait s'il devait refuser ou laisser son sentiment de jalousie envers les autres personnes qui étaient proches ou toucheraient Ciel s'effacer pour ne pas agacer Ciel.

-Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

-J'accepte alors même si je ne m'y connais pas trop, puis je suis ordinaire, vous devriez prendre un mannequin.

-Justement, je veux quelqu'un d'ordinaire ou les gens peuvent se projeter, un homme jeune.

Puis Paul se leva et alla vers Ciel.

-Beau et attirant, vous êtes parfait, vous êtes libre ce soir, on pourrait faire connaissance. Un dîner, à deux ou un hôtel ?

Sebastian le stoppa de suite.

Il se leva, amena Ciel vers lui, et l'embrassa.

C'était un moyen d'affirmer que Ciel lui appartenait, rien qu'à lui.

-Je vois, vous êtes ensemble, désolé, alors, dit Paul.

-Je suis flatté que vous le trouviez beau, mais Ciel est à moi. Ne soyez pas trop tactile avec lui.

-Je ne lui ferai rien qu'il ne veuille pas, bien je vous recontacte pour organiser la séance photo, répondit Paul.

Une fois Paul parti, Ciel s'exprima :

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Je ne lui aurai pas dit oui et c'est quoi votre manie de m'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Le professionnalisme, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Je n'en doute pas, mais il était trop prêt de toi. Je suis jaloux, je n'y peux rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous vouliez vraiment que je le fasse ? Soyez honnête.

-Non je voudrais que tu ne le fasses pas, mais tu es libre.

-Si je le fais, vous ne serez pas jaloux ? demanda Ciel.

-Je la contrôlerai ma jalousie mais si on te touche plus qu'on ne devrait, j'agirai.

-Si on faisait une pause, tous les deux ? J'ai envie d'être proche de vous, dit Ciel.

-Ton idée me plait bien.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de pause.

Sebastian était assis et Ciel allongé la tête sur ses genoux.

Tout le monde était au courant de leur relation, ils ne cachaient donc pas.

-Vous me trouvez beau, Sebastian ?

-Tutoies-moi et oui tu es mignon, tu en doutes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si j'étais moins attirant, vous seriez avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas que physique, si tu te poses la question.

Alois, entra, suivi de Claude.

-Oh mais c'est le couple, vous avez avancez ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ne posez pas ce genre de question patron, la vie privée des gens ne vous concernent pas !

-Ce n'est rien, Ciel, on est habitué maintenant, le patron n'est pas conventionnel, dit Alois.

-Vous voir flirtez partout aussi, dit Claude.

Claude et Alois prirent un café et le canapé se retrouva plus occupé.

Ciel buvait son café, bien à l'aise sur les genoux de Sebastian.

-Vous avez conclu ou pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais cela ne vous regarde pas, dit Claude.

-En effet, dit Alois.

-Tant mieux, je suis content pour vous, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes content qu'ils aient couchés ensembles ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est bien pour eux, le sexe cela rapproche un couple. C'est la manière la plus concrète de montrer à son partenaire que l'on l'aime.

-C'est plutôt beau ce que vous avez dit patron, dit Alois.

-Vous vous la jouez romantique ? demanda Claude.

-Il l'est mais vous ne le verrez jamais comme moi, répondit Ciel.

-C'est sûr que je n'aime que toi, dit Sebastian en fixant dans les yeux son petit-ami.

-Ils sont mignons, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas, Alois ? demanda Claude.

-Si dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir d'enfant, un mélange d'un chien et de chat …

-Ce serait trop étrange, je refuse, s'exclama Ciel.

-Moi cela m'aurait bien tenté mais on est bien tous les deux déjà, répondit Sebastian.


	13. Chapter 13

Le jour de la séance photo arriva.

Ciel en sous-vêtement, n'était très à l'aise sous l'objectif du photographe.

Il n'était pas mannequin et encore moins à l'aise sur le fait d'être à moitié nu devant pleins de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sebastian, en petit-ami fidèle et voulant vérifier que personne n'était trop tactile avec lui en dehors d'un certain professionnalisme, était évidemment là.

Cela rassurait un peu Ciel.

La séance photo se déroulait dans une salle vide de l'entreprise décorée pour l'occasion.

Le photographe mit à l'aise Ciel :

-Tu es très bien, prends différentes poses.

Ciel tenta de faire de son mieux.

A la fin de la séance, le photographe semblait satisfait.

-Très bien, j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Ciel sortir du décor installé et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabine pour s'habiller, il fut interpellé par Paul, le client de Sebastian.

Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

-Tu as été parfait. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

-Ne soyez pas si familier avec moi.

-Tu ne tutoies même pas ton petit-ami, je peux le faire. Je peux même faire tout ce que tu veux.

-J'aime Sebastian. Pardonnez-moi, vous n'êtes pas mon genre et je ne compte pas le tromper.

Sebastian allait vers Ciel quand il vu la scène, prêt à s'énerver sur le client au risque de perdre un contrat.

Claude l'en empêcha, le retenant.

-Vous ne devez pas intervenir. Ciel le rejettera. Vous lui faites confiance non ? Cela servirait à quoi de s'énerver sur le client ?

-Le perdre mais je ne veux pas qu'il touche Ciel ! s'énerva Sebastian.

-Ciel va rejeter ses avances, vous le savez, n'intervenez pas !

Sebastian se décida à suivre les conseils de Claude.

Paul, tentait d'être encore plus proche de Ciel.

-Lâchez mes mains, je vais me changer et j'irai voir mon petit-ami. Je ne m'intéresserai jamais à vous.

Ciel se dirigea vers la cabine pour se changer et ferma le rideau.

Paul, insistant le rejoint.

-Vous êtes trop insistant ! Sortez de là tout de suite !

-Tu ne veux pas le tromper avec moi ? C'est excitant de tromper son partenaire dans son dos.

-Non je suis fidèle, jamais, je ne le tromperai, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es le modèle parfait pour ma marque. Je peux annuler le contrat si tu ne coopère pas. Ton patron en serait déçu. Tu peux influencer ma décision, tu sais.

-Ne me faites pas de chantage. Je ne coucherai pas avec vous pour que Sebastian garde le contrat. C'est dégoutant ce que vous proposez.

-Tant pis.

Mais Paul tenta quand même d'embrasser Ciel malgré son rejet.

Ciel ne céda pas et Paul se prit une énorme gifle sur le visage.

-Bien, tu as choisi, je vais annuler le contrat.

Puis il sorti et croisa Sebastian.

-Votre petit-ami m'a rejeté. Mais si vous voulez gardez le contrat, vous pouvez coucher avec moi à sa place, je n'ai rien contre un homme de mon âge.

Paul se rapprocha de Sebastian et tenta de lui mettre une main aux fesses.

Mais la réaction de Ciel ne fit pas attendre.

-Ne touchez pas à mon petit-ami !

Puis il lui donna une autre gifle, encore plus forte que la première.

Le geste de Ciel étonna Sebastian.

-Ciel, tu es violent quand tu le veux. J'aime bien, j'ai adoré !

-Vous venez de perdre un contrat, répondit Paul, énervé.

-Je m'en fiche, je préfère ne pas faire de contrat avec une personne qui fait du chantage avec mes employés. Trouvez-vous d'autres associés.

Paul s'en alla.

-Patron, vous avez perdu le contrat, j'aurai peut-être dû le faire …

-Suis-moi, Ciel.

Sebastian emmena Ciel dans la cabine et ferma le rideau.

-J'aurai refusé que tu le fasses pour garder un contrat. Je ne te demanderai jamais de le faire. Je ne suis pas intervenu parce que je voulais voir ce que tu allais faire. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire non plus.

-Patron, quand il a essayé d'être proche de vous, j'étais en colère et j'ai foncé, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai adoré ton attitude. Tu sais, comme tu es en sous-vêtement encore, on pourrait en profiter ici et maintenant.

-Vous voulez dire, faire l'amour dans la cabine ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais seulement si tu en as envie.

-On ne peut pas, vous n'avez pas de préservatif.

-Si j'en ai toujours, alors si tu es partant, on peut le faire, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais il y a tout le monde, ce serait gênant.

Sebastian sorti de la cabine.

Il constata qu'ils étaient désormais seuls.

-Il n'y a que nous, je peux fermer derrière nous si tu veux.

-Non, ne le faites pas.

-Tu aimes bien l'idée de pouvoir te faire surprendre ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel répondit un brin rougissant :

-Un peu …

-Petit pervers va, j'en apprends tous les jours sur toi.

-Patron …

Sebastian referma le rideau et demanda à Ciel :

-J'ai très envie de toi, tu es d'accord ?


	14. Chapter 14

-J'ai très envie de toi, tu es d'accord ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, Sebastian.

-Dis encore mon prénom.

-Sebastian …. Répondit Ciel.

-Tu me fais craquer complétement.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Patron, si quelqu'un entrait.

-Cela t'excite un peu puis tu aimes te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel se voyait dans le miroir de la cabine.

Sebastian mit une main dans le boxer de Ciel et masturba Ciel avec sa main.

-Patron …

-Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer.

Tout en continuant son vas et vient sur le sexe de son petit ami, Sebastian décida de descendre une main dans le boxer de Ciel, au niveau de ses fesses.

Puis il introduit un doigt en Ciel.

-Patron, vous ne pouvez pas faire les deux !

-Sebastian ! Et si puisque je veux te faire plaisir partout, tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ?

Ciel était en érection et Sebastian avait rajouté des doigts.

-Tu es vraiment bien détendu ? J'ai peur que tu sois un peu trop ouvert pour les autres.

-Vous savez que je n'accepterais qu'aucun autre que vous !

-Je sais, la preuve, je suis le seul qui te fait jouir.

Ciel explosa dans la main de Sebastian,

-Tu ne vas tarder à jouir là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel finit par jouir sous les doigts de son patron.

-J'ai envie de vous faire plaisir aussi, Sebastian.

-Vas-y.

Sebastian baissa son pantalon laissant Ciel le loisir de s'occuper de lui.

Ciel baissa le sous-vêtement de Sebastian et prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

-N'avales pas si tu ne veux pas.

Les efforts de Ciel portèrent leur fruit.

Sebastian était en érection et Ciel avait une idée précise d'où il pouvait jouir.

Il se releva et fut très explicite avec Sebastian :

-Vous pouvez jouir en moi.

Assis sur Sebastian, Ciel ne faisait qu'un avec lui.

Sebastian n'était pas violent, il faisait preuve de douceur quand il était en lui et s'amusait en excès avec sa douce queue.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de la toucher ?

-Non elle si douce ta queue et j'adore tes oreilles.

Sebastian aimait bien caressait les oreilles de Ciel, bien qu'il se plaigne toujours, il aimait beaucoup quand il le faisait.

Le mouvement efficace mais doux de Sebastian plaisait bien à Ciel qui entourait Sebastian de ses bras.

-Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ?

-Non continuez.

Ils finirent par jouir et Ciel se rhabilla.

-Sebastian, pourquoi êtes-vous si prévenant avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! répondit Sebastian.

-Je vous aime aussi.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian travaillait dans son bureau quand il recu la visite surprise de Ciel.

Ciel était son employé et son petit-ami.

Bien que Sebastian soit un chien, Ciel était un chat mais cette différence n'avait pas empêché Sebastian de tomber amoureux de lui.

Bien que Ciel l'ait rejeté dès le départ, il avait insisté et finalement Ciel l'avait accepté.

Mais la demande de Ciel allait surprendre Sebastian aujourd'hui.

-Ciel, quelle surprise !

-Je voudrais que l'on fasse quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian curieux.

Ciel s'avanca vers Sebastian et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Prends-moi sur le bureau.

Sebastian lui demanda de répéter à voix haute.

-Je refuse de le dire fort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es mon patron, on ne demande pas à son patron ce genre de chose puis pour toi cela ressemble à une promotion canapé, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis aussi ton petit-ami en plus de ton patron. Si tu veux que je te prenne, demandes le moi correctement.

-Comment ? demanda Ciel.

-Patron, prenez-moi sur votre bureau.

-C'est quoi cette demande ? On dirait un mauvais porno. Elle craint ta façon de demander.

-Tu regardes du porno tout seul ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je regrette de l'avoir demandé finalement. Je m'en vais.

Ciel se dirigea vers la porte mais Sebastian se leva et l'amena vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question sur le porno.

-Oui j'en ai vu. Je dois retourner travailler.

-C'est pour cela que tu veux le faire sur le bureau ? Tu as vu ce genre de porno ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ils le faisaient ailleurs. L'idée est de moi mais de toute façon tu ne veux pas alors je n'insiste pas.

-Oh que si, j'ai toujours eu ce fantasme. Faisons-le de suite !

Sebastian débarrassa tout ce qui se trouver sur son bureau.

-Mais tout est par terre !

-On s'en fout, viens vite que je te prenne.

-On devrait fermer la porte.

-Si tu insistes, répondit Sebastian qui ferma la porte.

Sebastian retira sa chemise.

Ciel admirait le torse et les abdos de son patron.

Il était assis sur le bureau.

-Tu fais beaucoup de sport, c'est impressionnant.

-Tu trouves ? C'est juste de l'entretien. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton corps.

Sebastian retira la cravate de Ciel puis sa chemise.

Il commenca à lécher ses tétons.

Ciel gémis sous les coups de langues de Sebastian.

-C'est sexy.

-C'est ta faute !

-Parce que je te fais du bien, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il allongea Ciel sur le bureau et retira son pantalon.

-Retirez-moi tout, ordonna Ciel.

-Comme tu veux.

Sebastian lui obéit et retira son sous-vêtement.

-Retirez-tout aussi sur vous !

-Tu es bien directif, aujourd'hui.

Sebastian se retrouva nu et frotta son sexe sur celui de Ciel.

Ils se retrouvèrent en érection tous les deux et Ciel lui demanda de le prendre.

-Tu veux que je te prenne tout de suite, pervers ?

-Oui, prenez-moi, patron.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel et commenca à rentrer son sexe et sortir son sexe en lui.

Il lécha les tétons de Ciel et joua avec.

Ciel gémis encore.

-Tu es vraiment sexy, j'adore t'entendre quand je te touche.

Il augmenta sa vitesse.

-Tu vas trop vite !

-Tu aimes quand je te prends comme cela.

Ils jouirent tous les deux et Sebastian demanda à Ciel de descendre du bureau et de se mettre à genoux.

Sebastian prit place sur la chaise et lui demanda de lui faire une fellation.

-Comme tu veux.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel dans sa bouche et le fit durcir.

Il se retira et prit appuis sur le bureau.

-Prenez-moi encore patron.

Sebastian se leva et lui dit :

-Tu en veux encore ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi ?

Sebastian le pénétra de nouveau.

-Je peux aller jusqu'au fond, tu es tellement détendu. Je t'aime vraiment Ciel.

-Moi aussi je vous aime patron.

Sebastian commenca à jouer avec la queue de Ciel, même s'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop cela.

-Désolé mais j'adore tes oreilles et ta queue.

-Patron, vous ne changerez jamais !

Sebastian masturba Ciel et joua avec ses tétons.

-Arrêtez de les toucher !

-Mais tu aimes tellement quand je les touche.

Ils jouirent encore.

Sur la chaise, Ciel se blottit contre Sebastian.

Sebastian en profitait pour caresser ses oreilles.

-Elles sont si douces.

-Je sais que vous aimez les toucher mais je n'aime pas moi, répondit Ciel.

-Je le sais.

Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

Puis ils se rhabillèrent et repartir chacun dans leur bureau.

A la pause déjeuner, Ciel croisa Alois.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

-On va s'installer ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas tant que cela ? Que feras-tu si vous vous séparez ? demanda Ciel réaliste.

-Pourquoi on se quitterait ?

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui. J'aime mon indépendance.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que vous voudrez faire dans longtemps, répondit Alois.

-Non mais cela me convient à moi.

Sebastian avait entendu la conversation et passa ses mains autour de Ciel.

-A moi aussi. Pas de vie commune.

-Patron ne me faites pas peur !

-Désolé, je t'ai surpris. C'est bien de vous lancer.

Il lâcha Ciel et alla chercher un café.

Il revint et pris place auprès de Ciel.

-Tu as raison de vouloir garder ton indépendance. C'est vite lassant de vivre avec quelqu'un.

-Tu as déjà vécu avec quelqu'un ? demanda Ciel, qui ne savait pas tout du passé de Sebastian.

-Oui autrefois mais la routine s'est vite installée alors je ne le referai plus.

-On va faire un essai et si cela ne nous va pas, on fera appartement séparé, dit Alois.

-Tu vois tous les défauts de l'autre quand tu vis avec la personne, mais tu peux découvrir des choses intéressantes comme des choses que te cache ton partenaire.

-Comme ? demanda Ciel.

-Des habitudes personnelles.

-Rien de ce que je verrai ne me choquera, je vous laisse, dit Alois.

-Au final, toi qui voulais des enfants, une femme, une maison. Tu n'as que moi.

-C'est bien mieux que ce que je voulais, répondit Ciel.


	16. Chapter 16

Quelques années plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian visitaient une maison ensemble.

Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble malgré le fait qu'aucun des deux de base ne le voulaient avant.

Mais ils avaient changé d'avis.

-Elle te plait Ciel ?

-Oui et à toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais après c'est un peu loin du travail mais on y va ensemble donc.

-Tu sais j'ai de la peine pour Alois et Claude, dit Ciel.

-Tu sais ils ont été heureux ensembles. Je crois que la décision de rompre était commune.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

-On ne va pas se séparer, rassura Sebastian.

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je ne t'ai pas couru après pour te laisser partir si facilement. Je te garderai pour moi.

Il embrassa Ciel qui lui rendit son baiser.

-Alors qu'en dis-tu ? On se lance ?

-Oui mais on fera moitié moitié, dit Ciel.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

Ils vécurent heureux ensemble, dans leur maison, certes sans enfant.


End file.
